Contre toute logique
by duneline
Summary: Sequel de "Prérogative"...Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Spock aussi « froid » qu'un glaçon ? Hem…

Voici la deuxième partie de « Prérogatives ».

Bonne lecture !

« Contre toute logique » :

« Captain log, star date 3112.6 : Nous sommes en orbite autour de Century 23. L'entreprise accueille, à son bord, des ambassadeurs des planètes faisant partie de la Fédération des Planètes unies. Une réunion en vue d'un pacte sur la sécurité pour les peuples proches du territoire klingon. »

Kirk éteignit son ordinateur, d'un air pensif et finit par se lever de son bureau. Il lissa, distraitement, son uniforme d'apparat et eut un soupir d'ennui.

Le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk détestait la burucratie, les formalités et les diplômates. Sauf, un certain ambassadeur vulcain dont le jeune homme rêvait de devenir le gendre…

A ce doux fantasme, Jim se rembrunit et des souvenirs de sa déconvenue, avec son Premier Officier, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ainsi que la difficulté à assurer une relation professionnelle, les jours suivants.

La porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Spock, en tenue de cérémonie, et Mac Coy.

Le docteur avait une moue grognonne et cela fit sourire James qui avait de la peine à dissimuler son amertume face à un Spock magnifique.

« -Eh, bien ! Fit Kirk, d'un ton léger et gouailleur. Je vois que vous appréciez, autant que moi, les mondanités ! »

Mac Coy grogna, morose :

« -J'ai hâte que cette rencontre se termine ! Retrouver ma tranquillité, quel pied ! Quand je pense qu'il va falloir faire des « ronds » de jambes à ces messieurs et ménager leurs susceptibilité ! »

Avant que Jim, se détendant et un sourire aux lèvres, ne put répliquer, Spock intervint, son sourcil droit se haussant :

« -Je ne vois pas l'utilité de faire des « ronds » de jambes à cette réunion, docteur Mac Coy. C'est illogique de songer que cet exercise physique pusse permette un quelconque avancée… »

Le médecin roula des yeux et exaspéré, il marmonna :

« -Dieu ! Votre précieux esprit logique interprête tout à la lettre ! Vous ne pouvez pas, juste un instant, délaisser votre sacrosainte logique mathématique, « oreilles pointues » ! »

Spock allait donner sa version mais Kirk, voyant approcher leurs éternelles joutes verbales, se décida à y mettre fin :

« -Gentlemen, n'oubliez pas que nos invités nous attendent ! »

Mac Coy maugréa, mécontent et Spock reprit son attitude sereine et professionnelle. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception.

Le capitaine, un peu en tête, du groupe. Ne souhaitant pas la proximité de son Premier Officier.

…

James, usant de son charme, discutait avec un couple d'ambassadeur de Tellurite et riait, de temps à autre, des petits anecdotes que lui contait la jeune Telluritienne.

Son regard, malgré lui, se porta sur Spock et une jeune femme vulcaine. Cette dernière, jolie et intelligente, était venue avec Sarek et Amanda. Elle possédait un solide bagage scientifique et une conversation intéressante.

D'où la complicité évidente et indéniable entre Spock et elle. Kirk tâcha de masquer une jalousie mordante et de chasser des pensées soupçonneuses à l'égard des deux jeunes Vulcains, en buvant son verre.

Il tenta, désespéremment, de se concentrer sur la plaisanterie de son interlocuteur mais en vain. Ses yeux revenaient, sans cesse, sur Spock et la jeune scientifique et son estomac se noua lorsqu'il entrevit la fascination sur le visage, si d'ordinaire, inexpressif de Spock.

Une boule dans la gorge, l'air sombre, Kirk dévisagea le couple. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et son monde s'écroulant.

….

La jeune scientifique n'eut qu'un bref sourire quand Spock lui proposa de visiter le vaisseau et la passerelle.

Ayant étudier les us et coutumes des humains, elle n'était pas déroutée par les signaux, subtiles, de son compatriote et possédant un esprit ouvert et plus tolérant que les autres Vulcains, elle n'en fut pas offusquée. Amusée, plutôt…

« -Non, Spock. Refusa-t-elle, nuançant son ton de respect et d'un peu de distance. Je ne peux accepter votre offre. Ce serait déloyal et malhonnête de ma part de profiter d'une faiblesse de votre part : Vous n'êtes pas en état de concevoir , logiquement, ce qui est bon pour vous. »

Les deux sourcils de Spock se soulevèrent, indiquant une indéniable stupéfaction. L'officier scientifique inclina, légèrement de la tête. Preuve d'une grande perplexité chez lui.

« -Je n'ai aucun problème pour analyser, d'une manière concise et efficace, mon état d'esprit. Informa-t-il, sereinement. Puis, à ma connaissance, mes services, ces 2.6 jours, à bord de l'Enterprise, n'ont souffert d' aucunes incomptétences. Donc, il est inexact de dire que je suis incapable de réfléchir. »

La jeune Vulcaine secoua la tête, imperceptiblement et sourit, doucement :

« -J'ai, pourtant au cours de notre conversation, relevé plusieurs données erronées sur la végétation de Century 23. Je ne les ai pas soulignées car j'ai préféré vous étudier. Il en résulte que vous êtes dans un état émotionnel de confusion. Puis, je décline votre invitation car votre capitaine ne me laisse pas d'autre option que le refus. »

Clairement amusée, elle montra Kirk qui les observait, l'air toujours sombre et une lueur tourmentée dans son regard noisette.

Spock remarqua, enfin, le jeune humain et son regard d'ambre se fixa sur Kirk. Celui-ci rougit et marmonnant de vagues excuses au couple d'ambassadeur, quitta la salle de réception.

« -L'honnêteté est salutaire Annonça la jeune Vulcaine, en portant son attention à Spock L'honnêteté envers soi-même, en particulier. Allez soulager votre capitaine de sa souffrance. »

L'encouragement de sa jeune compatriote étonna Spock qui voulut la questionner. Mais la jeune scientifique devança sa question :

« -Amanda est un bon professeur. L'amour n'est pas logique. »

Un soulagement certain déten dit les traits de Spock qui, paisiblement, prit la direction de la sortie.

…

Kirk, réfugié dans son lit, contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Il était honteux de son comportement et il essayait de le justifier par tous les moyens.

Mais son esprit revenait toujours à la vision du jeune couple formé par Spock et la jeune scientifique. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'envie et le désir d'être un Vulcain pour pouvoir être aussi proche de son Premier Officier.

Le glissement de sa porte fit redresser Kirk de sa couchette et une silhouette, familière et longiligne, s'avança vers le capitaine.

Kirk, incrédule, reconnut son Premier Officier et avant qu'il ne put demander comment celui-ci avait pénêtrer chez lui, une bouche avide et chaude se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

Une langue s'octroya, d'office, le passage entre ses dents et s'empara celle de Kirk qui gémit, dérouté et un peu perdu. Une main vint caresser sa nuque et James, frissonnant de désir et de plaisir, répondit au baiser avec un enthousiasme éperdue.

Une félicité, immense, déferla en l'humain et des larmes de bonheur s'amassèrent , au bord, de ses jolis yeux noisettes.

« -Attendez, Spock. Demanda Kirk, haletant et cherchant à le repousser d'une main. Il faut que je respire ! Je ne suis pas contre cet empressement…Au contraire. Mais expliquez-moi. Je ne comprends pas ce revirement… »

Mais Spock, peu enclin au bavardage, émit un grognement de protestation et attira, étroitement, James contre lui.

« -Attention. Fit James, dans un souffle. Je vais manquer d'oxygène… Mais vous me faîtes mal ! Spock ! »

Sous l'ébahissement de Kirk, Spock eut un geste inimaginable : Son bras remonta vers la base du cou et pinça vigoureusement.

Se sentant partir, Kirk adressa un regard d'incompréhension et de douleur à son officier scientifique et ami de longue date.

Il s'écroula dans les bras de ce dernier et dans une lumière aveuglante, disparut du vaisseau.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Spock aurait enlevé notre jeune capitaine Kirk ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

« Starship'log : Lieutenant Commander Spock au rapport pour capitaine James T. Kirk. En orbite autour de Century 24, avec à bord des ambassadeurs de la Fédération des Planètes Unies, Enterprise a perdu son capitaine.

Le capitaine Kirk a disparu, au vu de la vidéo enregistrée par l'ordinateur de bord, enlevé par un individu me ressemblant de façon indiscutable.

Moi-même, ainsi que le navigateur Zulu et le lieutenant commander Scotty, nous avons recherché la trace du capitaine sur le planète. Sans résultat pour le moment. »

Spock, étranger aux émotions de panique et d'angoisse des membres de la passerelle, lisait les rapports des officiers d'ingénierie et nulle trace de stress ne troublait son visage impassible.

Mac Coy, anxieux pour son ami James, avait une envie furieuse de secouer l'officier scientifique et d'exiger des méthodes plus efficaces. Mais le médecin en chef se retint car étant l'un des rares privilégiés à avoir visionné la vidéo, il savait que sous le masque de pierre du Vulcain, il devait y avoir une tempête de sentiments.

Sentiments que Spock maintenait sous contrôle, Dieu seul savait comment ! Assumer le commandement de l'Enterprise, gérer les questions des ambassadeurs et leurs sécurités et les recherches pour Jim ne constituaient pas une chose enviable et Mac Coy plaignait Spock.

Soudain, Uhura se détourna de sa console et lança, perplexe :

« -Monsieur Spock, je reçois un signal de communication. Elle provient de la planète ! »

Spock, entendant cela, adressa un regard de reproche à Chekov qui secoua la tête, embarrassé :

« -J'ignore, monsieur Spock, comment la communication ait pu m'échapper ! Mais je suis sûr d'avoir scanné toute la surface de cette planète ! »

Spock ne fit plus attention à Chekov et donna l'ordre de mettre la communication sur écran. Son souffle, imperceptiblement, se bloqua un instant. La nervosité dut se lire sur ses traits car aussitôt, Mac Coy vint se placer à ses côtés, avec un sourire de sympathie.

Le Vulcain, s'apercevant de cet état de fait, n'objecta rien à la présence de Mac Coy mais se reprit. Son visage redevint aussi calme que la surface d'un lac.

Scotty, Zulu, Uhura, Chekov et ainsi que les autres membres de la passerelle, portèrent leur regard instinctivement sur l'écran. Devinant que cela concernait leur capitaine.

Un murmure d'horreur, d'inquiêtude et d'indignation émergea de presque toutes les lèvres :

James, le torse nu, les poignets attachés par des liens de corde, à moitié inconscient, était suspendu à une poutre.

A ses côtés, se tenait un homme. Un Vulcain précisément. Un sosie de Spock.

….

Spock, gardant son sang-froid, détailla le cachot où était emprisonné son ami et fit un signe discret à Chekov qui, immédiatement, se mit à localiser la source de l'appel.

Mais ce geste n'avait pas échappé au mystérieux kidnappeur qui eut un sourire machiavélique et réjouie :

« -Non, Spock, vous ne parviendrez pas à sauver votre précieux capitaine. Voyez-vous, mon très cher Vulcain, j'avais dans l'intention de vous tuer, vous. Vous souvenez-vous de Montélia 3, monsieur Spock ? Le préjudice que vous avez porté à notre cause ? »

Disant ses mots incompréhensibles aux yeux du reste des membres de l'équipage, l'individu fit claquer un étrange fouet entre ses mains.

Kirk, au sifflement émis par le fouet, remua et murmura, faiblement :

« -Non ! Vous n'êtes pas Spock ! Vous ne me briserez pas ! Vous…N'êtes…Pas …Spock ! Spock ne me ferait pas de mal ! »

Une émotion, inconnue et intense, faillit submerger le Vulcain en entendant les paroles de James, son capitaine et ami. La confiance de l'humain toucha Spock plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre et pour la première fois de sa vie, une pulsion de meurtre naquit en lui.

Menaçant toute raison en son esprit si discipliné.

« -Cessez de vous rebeller, Jim ! Susurra le faux Spock, en effleurant le dos de Kirk avec la manche du fouet. Acceptez que je puisse changer, Jim. Je peux être un menteur, vous le savez. Vous en avez eu la preuve pour Pike et Thalos IV. J'en ai assez de votre sentimentalité et de vos émotions. Vous les humains, vous êtes insupportables avec vos sensibleries et vos comportements illogiques ! Acceptez, Jim et vous ne souffrirez plus. »

Ce fut prononcé d'une voix doucereuse et mielleuse. Mais Jim refusa, se révoltant contre l'évidence et cracha, les yeux à demi-clos :

« -Vous ne pouvez pas être lui. Vous n'êtes pas lui. Vous n'êtes qu'un ursupateur, une créature sans identité et incapable d'assumer ses actes ! »

Le fouet claqua, implacable et Kirk hurla, perdant conscience. Des larmes de pitié jaillirent sur les joues du lieutenant Uhura qui se retint de sangloter.

Mac Coy, fou de rage, serra des poings pendant que Scotty, blême de rage, semblait prêt à sauter sur l'écran.

« -Enlever et torturer le capitaine Kirk constituent des faits illogiques. Commença Spock, dont seule la lueur sombre, dans ses yeux d'ambre, indiquait sa colère. Indubitablement, vous ressentez une rancune envers moi. Pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre à moi et ne pas relâcher le capitaine ? Ce serait plus logique et plus adéquat comme solution. Je me propose de prendre la place du capitaine.»

Mais le ravisseur, d'un air triomphant et sadique, secoua la tête. Il eut un sourire sinistre, avant de déclarer :

« -Non, monsieur Spock. Vous ne m'aurez pas avec votre logique. Vous supprimer serez trop doux. Non. Je veux que vous endurez la souffrance de voir un être, que vous chérissez le plus aus monde, se faire torturer. »

Avec une joie féroce, il appliqua une barre rougie sur les yeux de Jim qui se mit à hurler, hurler !

Sur cette dernière image, l'écran s'éteignit.

…..

La salle de téléportation appela la passerelle, totalement alarmée et prise au dépourvue.

« -Monsieur Spock ! Fit un des deux ingénieurs, d'un ton pressant et urgent. On vient de nous téléporter une personne ! Mon dieu, c'est le capitaine Kirk ! »

Spock ordonna, rapidement, d'amener le capitaine à l'infirmerie et suivi par Mac Coy, il pénétra dans le turbolift.

Silencieux comme à son habitude mais l'inquiêtude transparaissant dans son regard.

Le médecin vit la rigidité des poings du Vulcain, la pâleur et la sombre détermination sur les traits de celui-ci et frissonna devant l'aura menaçante de Spock.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hum, la suite s'est faite attendre ! La faute au temps !

Kirk va-t-il perdre la vue ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Jim, le visage pâle et inconscient, était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie de l'Enterprise. Spock, à ses côtés, écoutait les explications du docteur Mac Coy et semblait réticent à quitter le chevet de son capitaine pour rejoindre la passerelle.

« -Les nerfs optiques sont en voie de régénération. Fit Leonard, en scrutant, avec soin, les traits de l'impassible Vulcain. Jim devrait bientôt recouvrir la vue et ses autres blessures sont sur le point d'être guéries. Aucunes séquelles physiques ne sont à craindre. »

Rassuré sur l'état de Kirk, Spock promena un regard, en apparence sans émotion et finit par lever un sourcil, ordonnant :

« -Informez-moi dès que le capitaine se réveillera. Je me dois de superviser le retour des ambassadeurs et de recouper les données concernant l'individu ayant kidnappé le capitaine. »

Après ces instructions, le Vulcain allait partir lorsque Mac Coy, explosant de rage, lui barra le passage.

« -Oh, non ! Espèce de gobelin aux oreilles pointues ! S'écria le docteur, en ancrant bien ses yeux pleins de colère à ceux, inexpressifs, de Spock. Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux et je m'en fiche ! Mais vous ne vous défilerez pas, Spock ! Jim a besoin de vous, plus que jamais en ces instants, et vous vous devez, avant tout, à votre ami ! Alors, vous n'irez nulle part sinon, je vous botte les fesses, tout Vulcain que vous êtes ! »

Sous la menace prochaine d'avoir les fesses « bottées » par le docteur en chef de l'Enterprise, Spock n'eut que son éternel haussement de sourcil et mit ses mains derrière son dos.

« -Docteur, je comprends que votre raisonnement soit altéré par l'angoisse… »Commença le Vulcain mais il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Mac Coy devint totalement furibond et foudroyant Spock de ses yeux assombris, il hurla :

« -Non ! Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos baratins sur les émotions ! Pour une fois, je vous demande de mettre votre logique de côté et de faire surgir votre moitié humaine ! Agissez selon votre cœur quand il s'agit de Jim ! Bon sang, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'affection qui vous unit ! De toute façon, il vous faudra passer sur mon corps si vous voulez sortir d'ici ! »

Appuyant sur la dernière phrase, Mac Coy attrapa une chaise et s'y installa, avec un regard de défi à l'encontre de Spock.

Celui-ci dut admettre qu'effectivement, qu'à moins de devoir « brutaliser » le docteur, il lui était dans l'impossiblité de quitter l'infirmerie.

Soupirant profondément, il abdiqua.

….

« -Bon, docteur. Concéda Spock, en se reportant son attention sur le capitaine. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Car je suppose que l'état de Jim vous préoccupe. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas autant insisté pour requérir ma présence nullement indispensable… »

Mac Coy se retira de sa chaise et s'avançant vers le « sang vert », le plus têtu de la galaxie, il murmura :

« -Je suis heureux que vous ayez, enfin, saisi mes intentions. Cela fait trois jours que Jim n'a toujours pas recouvert la conscience. Pourtant, rien n'indique un traumatisme crânien ou une cause médicale logique. Le tricordeur n'a rien révélé d'irréversible. J'ai refait les tests trois fois de suite pour en être sûr. Jim, pour une raison que j'ignore, ne peut pas sortir de son coma. »

Les explications fournies par Leonard vinrent à bout de la légendaire froideur vulcaine et ce fut, avec une appréhension visible dans ses yeux d'ambre, que le Vulcain arriva à la déduction évidente de la requête, non formulée, du docteur.

Ce dernier, toute colère l'ayant quitté, eut une lueur de compassion pour Spock dont il connaissait la répulsion d'entrer dans l'intimité d'autrui. Sans y être autorisé.

« -Je sais,Spock. Fit Mac Coy, radouci. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas pénétrer dans l'esprit des personnes sans invitation, d'autant plus, quand il s'agit de l'esprit de Jim. Mais il le faut, Spock. Vous seul pouvez le ramener. »

La voix de Mac Coy s'était faite presque suppliante et le docteur n'était plus certain de la réponse de Spock qui, la mine concentrée et réfléchie, manifestait une indéniable réticence à accomplir la technique vulcaine de « fusion d'esprit ».

Avec une douceur et une tendresse inhabituelles dans ses yeux, Spock se décida, prenant une profonde inspiration :

« -Allons-y. Si cela permet de sauver Jim…Le capitaine. »

Mac Coy nota, avec un sourire entendu et attendri, la tentative maladroite de Spock de rester formel vis-à-vis de Kirk.

…..

Spock, lentement et précautionneusement, posa ses doigts sur le visage de Kirk et exerçant une infime pression sur la peau de l'humain, il prononça la formule rituelle :

« -Votre esprit dans le mien…Mon esprit dans le vôtre. »

Fermant les yeux, la respiration se ralentissant, le Vulcain s'immobilisa au-dessus du visage du capitaine et ses traits devinrent la personnification d'une statue.

Mac Coy sut que le processus était commencé à la sérénité des deux hommes. Il espérait que Spock parviendrait à percer le mystère du coma de son capitaine et ami.

Tendu mais confiant, le docteur observait la scène mais des gouttes de sueur sur le front du Vulcain l'alertèrent aussitôt.

Subitement, Spock fut projeté en arrière et valdingua contre le mur de l'infirmerie. Assez violemment.

« -Il m'a repoussé ! » Indiqua le Vulcain, en se redressant et avec une stupéfaction non dissimulée.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


End file.
